


Your Hero

by Sophie1223



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, F/M, Heartbreak, Kissing, Making Up, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1223/pseuds/Sophie1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you saw me kiss her. I-it wasn’t what you think." Within a few long strides he was in front of me, sitting on his knees, his hand grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hero

I watched as the wind moved the leaves beneath my feet. It tickled and stung. I was shoeless in the middle of the La Push forest only wearing a black wife beater, a pair of low rise faded jeans, and a cross necklace my mother gave me before she died. It was pouring outside, but I just sat there and listened to everything around me.   
  
 _Would you dance,_  
If I asked you to dance?   
Would you run,  
And never look back?   
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?   
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
I was drenched, my long black hair whipping at my face, my blue eyes staring at a tree that had died a while ago. My pale skin was aching, yelling at me to get somewhere warm, so I wouldn't die of hypothermia, but I didn't listen to the pain, I really didn't care if I died right now. My heart was broken, my life was gone.  
  
 _Would you tremble,_  
If I touched your lips?   
Would you laugh?   
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you love?   
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I wondered if people were looking for me. I'd been gone for at least five hours now. I started singing...  
  
 _I can be your hero, baby._  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I stopped when I heard a rustle in one of the many bushes near me. I closed my eyes and a let a single tear run down my cheek. I knew it wasn’t anything trying to kill me, though I wish it were. It was my friends, well one of my friends, Jacob Black. The others were probably waiting to see if Jake could get me home. I wouldn't let him take me home though, he was one of the many people who broke my heart. I saw him kiss her,  _ **Bella.**_  
  
 _Would you swear,_  
That you'll always be mine?   
Or would you lie?   
Would you run and hide?   
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?   
I don’t care...  
You're here, tonight.  
  
He loved her, more than he loved me. I let another tear fall. The only person I thought could make my life better turned out to make it worse. "You can come out now Jake." I said.  
A few minutes passed, then he came out of the bush. I was pretty sure he didn't have a shirt on, seeing as to how he probably turned wolf form to find me. But I wasn’t going to look at him, and know that every time I saw his face I would feel love, pain, and  _ **her.**_  Why couldn't she just have Edward? Why did she have to have Edward and Jake?   
  
 _I can be your hero, baby._  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
"Lanna." he said. He sounded worried, but I wasn’t going to let him win. "Lanna, please talk to me." I ignored him again, though I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach. I loved it when he said my name. His husky voice, his perfect body, his tan skin, his beautiful brown eyes, his brown shaggy hair, I loved it all. "I know you saw me kiss her. I-it wasn’t what you think." Within a few long strides he was in front of me, sitting on his knees, his hand grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
  
 _Oh, I just wanna to hold you._  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?   
Well I don’t care...  
You're here, tonight.  
  
Another tear escaped. I really needed to stop hurting over this guy. "I saw you. You kissed her. It is what I think." My voice cracking at the end of the sentence. My hour glass figure was shaking now. I knew I would brake down any minute now.   
  
 _I can be your hero, baby._  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
He noticed me shaking and used his other hand to move me closer to him. I was now crying into his shirtless chest, his hands going up and down my back softly trying to sooth me. "I know. I know I kissed her, but I needed to know. I needed to know if I loved her or not. And I don't."  
A few minutes passed until my crying was done. Now me tears were just little wet stains on my face, and his chest. I realized what he said after a moment,  _ **he didn't love her?**_  I was confused now. If he didn't love her, who did he love?  
  
 _I can be your hero._  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
My face was suddenly lifted up by two abnormally warm hands. Jakes face was inches away from mine, his nose skimming mine. "I love you, Lanna." Then he kissed me softly, and I knew from there that me and him would be together forever.   
  
 _I can be your hero._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2009, it is also on DA with the same title if you want to read it on there. :)


End file.
